Shadows of Death
by funkyorange
Summary: It's Shadow's sixth year and the Death Eaters are in control of Hogwarts. Can Shadow survive? Can all of her friends? Rated for violence, character death.
1. AN please read

_Okay, this is what happened in Shadow's fifth year:_

_She learnt more about fighting_

_Flitwick was headmaster_

_Draco ran away from home and hid in the Muggle World because he didn't want to take the dark mark_

_Remus and Tonks finally got together_

_Fudge, Umbridge and Rufus Scrimgeour were assassinated_

_Her mother and Snape broke up because Snape didn't want to put her in danger (sound familiar?)_

_Flitwick was assassinated_

_So that's what happened. So, are you ready for the rollercoaster ride that is Shadow's last year? Several people die, okay, quite gruesomely and painfully, so if you don't want to read about that, PM me or something and I'll send you or put up something about Shadow's sixth year that doesn't involve deaths. _

_Love, funky xxxx_


	2. In  Which the story begins

_Okay, I have bent cannon a lot in this book. So please don't tell me 'it's like this in the book', anybody. I think JKR held back a little so the books could be classified as 'children's books'. This is not going to happen in my story. The rating may go up, but that's only because I want to keep it safe, okay? Don't want to scare anybody or anything. _

Shadow gazed out of the window into the foggy, grey morning. The Dementors were breeding: they had been since last summer, but after the assassination of so many important people last year, the people of Magical Brittan's despair was more than a three course meal to them. Her black tail flicked in irritation. Flitwick was dead, as was McGonagall: the two best teachers at Hogwarts apart from her father and Snape. Her mother was _still_ upset about their break-up.

"Shadow, darling, come off the window," said Lily, her red-haired, green eyed mother. "It's time to go back to Hogwarts." Shadow had some doubts about going back to Hogwarts: Death Eater Howard Greengrass or, before he'd married Keisha Greengrass, Howard Moon, and a half-blood. Shadow looked at her mother. "You don't honestly believe that it's going to be safe for me, or Hermione or Colin, or even Ginny and Luna."

"I don't, but Severus is there. He'll help you, I'm sure of it."

Shadow gave her mother a Look that Ginny and Colin had long dubbed 'the Be-Sensible' look. "If he is loyal to the Light Side, then he can't help us. Less than a quarter of the school knows Ollocumency, and three quarters of those are on the Death Eater's side." Lily sighed softly, but didn't protest.

The train that year was not very full. Many muggle-borns and light Purebloods were missing. Shadow was sat with Ginny, Luna, Hermione and Colin. The prefect system had been demolished: there were simply young Death Eaters and their supporters as a type of group to punish. It didn't take Shadow long to realise that the usual point loss-detention scheme was gone too. Ginny, Colin and Luna had no idea upon what would be the punishments, but Shadow imagined some terrible, pain inflicting curse, and from Hermione's face, she agreed. She didn't share that thought, but it was pretty likely. Ginny had some other news, too.

"Ron's disappeared," she said. "Left after my brother Bill's wedding to Fleur Delacour, along with Longbottom. Mum's going spare: she's cooking and crying all the time. She thinks he's dead...he'd better not be, or else I'll kill him." Her brown eyes showed real worry for her older brother. He wasn't very nice, but to be found with the boy-who-lived...well, he'd be getting some pretty intense torture. Shadow's ears lay flat on her head at the mere thought of Death Eaters.

"Did anyone see Parvati Patil?" asked Luna.

"Since Padma died in the big Hogwarts attack, she wasn't here last year either, in counselling..."

"I know," Luna interrupted Hermione. "I wanted to know if she'd be here this year."

"No, she's gone to Baxubeatons, catching up with last year's work," Hermione said softly. "Lavender's gone, too. I'll be alone in my dorm."

"I'll come and stay up there with you," Ginny said loyally. "My roommates don't like me that much since I accidentally kicked someone's cat." Shadow snickered.

Hogwarts was not like last year whatsoever when they arrived. The drapes were Slytherin green, and Cain, the only boy in Shadow's year in Hufflepuff (the only other, actually), sat upon a throne-like chair at the head of the Hufflepuff table. Shadow sighed. Cain had been kicked out a couple of years ago for leading Death Eaters into the castle, but apparently he'd come back this year. Taking a seat on the Hufflepuff table next to three second-years she leaned over. "Are you okay?"

"No," whispered Amy, "That man, Professor Moon, scares me."

"And who's that?" asked Steven, the only boy in the trio, pointing to one of the teachers, and when Shadow saw who it was, she paled.

"Fenrir Greyback," she whispered. Greyback was the werewolf who had bitten her father and many others. He enjoyed biting children, _eating_ children. Shadow cursed foully under her breath.

"I know who Fenrir Greyback is," Terri, the oldest, whispered. "He's a werewolf that enjoys biting and eating children."

"Why is he here?" Shadow murmured. "He doesn't have many OWLs, so NEWTs are a no, so he can't be a teacher...Oh, god." He was here to punish them. He had to be.

"What's wrong, Shadow?" Amy asked. Terri and Steven looked worried.

"It's nothing," she said, forcing a smile onto her face. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." _Worry about yourselves, it'll be a witch-eat-witch world out there._ Howard Moon stood up and began to speak.

"Children," he said, "Great changes are coming to Hogwarts. Mud-bloods will be separated from true Purebloods in everything. Mud-bloods will stay to the bottom of the castle. Each floor upwards is for Half-bloods, Blood-traitors and then, of course, the true Purebloods. Those with Magical creature blood will sleep outdoors. True Purebloods, please come up here." All the Death Eaters and the 'true' Purebloods walked up to the teacher's table. "You will have your own table." They sat at a golden table. He clapped his hands and the 'feast' began.

For the Purebloods, there was every type of food imaginable: no _muggle_ foods, of course. For everyone else, there was a meal of mouldy bread and some water. The portions were small: only just enough to live on.

The next day, classes began. Shadow's first class should have been Runes, but that was cancelled, as was Arithmacy. Instead, Muggle Studies taught by Professor Carrow was compulsory, and it took up those spots. Muggle Studies was not about Studying Muggles and their culture or way of life; it was about how filthy they were, how they scrabbled around in the mud, building mud huts, how they burnt witches and wizards because they didn't respect their betters: Shadow was enraged for her maternal grandparents. So she, foolishly, spoke out. "How much Muggle blood do you have, Professor Carrow?" Carrow tensed, her ugly face (like her brother, the Defence Teacher's) twisted in fury. "How dare you!" She screamed. "My brother and I are fully pureblood! You're _Lupins _child. And you're part cat! Detention for a month!"

The detentions were far, far worse than the classes themselves. Fenrir Greyback was in charge of the detentions, and he let Carrow perform the Cruicatus Curse upon Shadow. One day, Greyback was gone (the full moon) and Carrow and her brother, the Male Carrow-though you honestly couldn't tell the difference apart from when they spoke- performed all sorts of Dark Curses on her.

That was when Shadow knew they had to hide, but the castle was being patrolled regularly. Where on earth could they hide?

_Ah, chapter one done! So, Shadow's been in detention with the Carrows, but will she be able to find somewhere to hide? _

_Okay, this is a little silly, but I don't have much to work with on this. So, next chapter's gonna get a little gruesome and quite sad, so again, if you don't want to read it, PM me or something. All the best, funky xxx_


	3. In Which we see Hogwarts' darkest days

_One last warning: there's gonna be some sad stuff in here. Feel free to skip it. I only wrote this to show you how horrible I imagine life at Hogwarts to be at that time...I don't speak Latin, it's a Google translate, so don't get on at me if it's not that correct. Basically, it means Spill the intestine. _

Shadow was pre-occupied with finding a safe, comfortable place to stay that had water and food nearby, with beds, preferably, for the rest of the week. She was pondering this huge problem when she saw the most horrible thing she'd ever seen in her short life. It was a first-year Ravenclaw, a Muggle-born, if she remembered correctly, being dragged into the Great Hall. She wore only a few scraps of cloth that Shadow realised with horror were the remains of her school robes. "She tried to escape," growled Greyback. Headmaster Moon stood, glaring down at the girl.

"What is your name, Mud-blood?"

"Celeste Grant," she replied, blue eyes wide with terror, however her voice did not shake.

"Why did you try to escape?"

"I wanted to go home," she said bravely.

"Quite the little Gryffindor, aren't you? The Lion in the Raven's feathers, so to speak. Well, what shall we do with you? You're pretty, little girl. Perhaps to Fenrir? He does enjoy biting pretty girls...likes ruining their looks, I suppose." She whimpered with terror. "Or shall I hand you over as a slave to Cain? Or maybe just kill you? Yes, I'll kill you. It'll be painful, though, my dear," he crooned. "But you're brave, aren't you?" He pondered for a while, and then slowly murmured, "_Intestine effundet__._" The blue-black curse hit the girl and slowly, a long, thick line opened in her stomach. Something flopped out onto the bloody floor. Shadow turned away, feeling sick, and she heard the girl's dying screams echo in her ears. "Little Celeste Grant only wanted to go home," said Greyback. "If it's not a holiday, you don't go home, and that's how you're punished if you try." Ginny's eyes were wide with horror, while Hermione and Colin had begun throwing up. Luna was in shock, eyes wide and drifting. Shadow wasn't sure _what_ to feel. She knew she'd never see the Great Hall again without Celeste Grant's death echoing in her mind.

_She had done it_-she had found somewhere to stay! She had been walking up on the Seventh Floor when a door had appeared. Looking around, and seeing nobody, she walked up to the door and peeked inside. There were beds, fires, hangings of the house symbols upon the wall, and there was a passageway. She took out her wand and walked forward, down the passageway.

It came out in the Hog's head. "What?" She asked herself, eyes wide. "How on earth...?"

"Hello, missy," said an old voice. It was a man, an old one if the beard was anything to go by, and he looked slightly like..._ "Dumbledore_," she hissed.

"Not Albus, though," he said amusedly. "Aberforth Dumbledore, but call me Abe. Where did you come out from?"

"Through a passageway from Hogwarts," she said.

"Ah! The one from the Room, right? Used to use that all the time," he sighed. "Anyway, go back up there. They've got spies everywhere, damn Death Munchers." She snorted.

As soon as she was back at the castle, Shadow showed the Muggle-borns, Half-bloods and those with creature blood to the Room. Colin gazed around in awe. "How did you find it?"

"Well...I kind of thought about what we needed and I got it," she said. "Don't worry; I worked out all the loopholes. Nobody under the Death Eater's orders or a Death Eater, or just a supporter can get into this room. It's just us." They slowly nodded. "We can get food from down this passageway." Nodding, they began inspecting the Room. There was a wall between the girls and boys beds, and the bathrooms and shower-rooms were separated too. The beds were very comfy: they were simply mattress upon mattress, and the duvets were perfect for the person that slept under them. They found a variety of clothes, pyjamas, washing things and female hygiene products in a huge wardrobe. They were all very well cared for in the huge Room.

The next day, Colin dared to go outside to get books from the library. He'd gone before anyone had awoken, so naturally, when they found him missing they left the room with the younger years inside it in case something awful had happened. Dennis Creevey led the search party. They found him easily: they simply followed the screams. Colin was laying on the floor of the Great Hall, the image eerily similar to Celeste Grant's. Blood was trickling from his ear and the side of his mouth, but he was still alive. The only reason they could tell it was Colin was because he was the only possible candidate. He was unrecognisable: face swollen and puffy from the beating, arms and legs broken...Shadow hated to think of the pain he was going through, and she wasn't that afraid of pain! "Tell us where they are!" Hissed Greyback.

"I won't!" Colin said stubbornly.

"Here," Shadow said calmly. Her wand was in her hand, and she knew everyone behind her had theirs, too.

All hell broke loose.

A couple of fourth years dived between the duelling people, grabbing Colin and quickly moving him away. The fight was over quickly: as soon as everyone knew Colin was safe, they made a hasty retreat. As soon as they got up to the Room, they sorted everyone's injuries quickly, then moved to Colin.

"There's nothing we can do," Hermione said softly, tears in her eyes. "The damage is too bad for even Madame Pomphrey to repair." The people who weren't close to Colin backed away, letting his friends and brother through.

"Hey," he greeted, as though he wasn't dying.

"I've numbed the pain to make his journey easier and healed what little I can," Hermione said softly, "But that's all I can do for him."

"I'm sorry," Colin said. "I was stupid. I just wanted to help out..." He coughed up a little blood. "Dennis, tell mum and dad I loved them, and that I died for what I believe in." Dennis nodded, tears falling from his eyes. "Shadow, I'm sorry. You were my first friend, you know. And Ginny, and Hermione, and tell Draco that he was, too. Luna..." Luna was crying as though the world was ending. "I love you." Luna's eyes met Colin's.

"I love you too," Luna wept, grasping his hand. "Don't leave me, Colin. Please don't leave me."

"I don't want to, but I must," he replied, tears now falling from his eyes. "Don't mourn me, Luna. Don't waste your life."

"I can't promise that," she replied, and leant forward and kissed him softly on the lips. "Merlin, I love you," she said.

"I love you too. All of you," he said, and then Colin Creevey closed his eyes for the last time.


	4. In Which Time Passes

Silence. Even Luna's desperate sobs ceased for a moment. Shadow stared down at Colin's prone body. _No_, she tried to scream, but no sound came out. Her brain could not stop the onslaught of images of Colin, in his last moments, beaten but not broken. Dennis was shaking, pale and crying quietly, while Ginny and Hermione stared in shock. Luna broke the silence with a whisper, "No." When nobody said anything, she began to say calmly, "No! No, he's not dead, he's sleeping." Ginny shook her head, eyes bright with tears. "No," her voice shook on this one. "No. No. No." She grabbed Colin's body, shaking him. "Wake up, it's not funny! It's not funny!" She shouted. Hermione stepped up to Luna and pulled her into a hug, and Luna broke, slumping in Hermione's arms and crying like the world was ending. Shadow thought of how she'd feel if Draco died. _Maybe for Luna, the world is ending_, she thought. Dennis walked up to his brother's body, and said softly, "Mum wanted us to leave this behind last year, you know. With the deaths, the war. But you stood up to her, didn't you, even on the last day of this year's holiday. She cried all the time, I heard from dad. And you didn't hug her on the platform. Goddamn it, Colin, you didn't hug her!" Dennis began to weep softly. He held onto Colin's hand and held it tight. "I'm taking you back to her. Today. We're-I'm- not staying here any longer. Mum can't have both of us die, it'd destroy her." Shadow couldn't bring him back. Nobody could, even Padma Patil, who was training to be a Healer.

Days- Dennis was gone. Luna wouldn't talk, Ginny was reading silently all the time, Hermione just kept bursting into tears. Shadow was silently thinking, and making something. Colin's funeral.

Weeks- Shadow's 'project' was done. It was a photo album, all of the photos having Colin and someone else in them, none posed, a simple collection of photos. Luna slowly began to talk again, while Ginny also came out of her shell. Hermione's tears dried, but she would cry when she looked at the album.

Months- Luna was nearly back to herself, while Ginny and Hermione were almost fully back. Shadow knew they would change-everyone does, after seeing someone close die. She herself found changes: she would be snappy, and she would cuddle up to people more so they would pet her ears, seeking comfort. Lily happily announced some wonderful news: she was pregnant. Snape had obviously been to see her.

As the months continued, the only break in the routine being Christmas and the day they sneaked out and went to Colin's funeral, all of the teenagers began to feel defeated. Longbottom wouldn't come back: he was too interested in his own well-being. Ronald Weasley might, but only to be killed if there was a battle, which many were sure there would be, they simply would wait for the right time.

Hermione's mother was killed in a shock attack on the muggle London tube.

Luna's father was killed in a raid on her home. His death was, luckily, quick.

Ginny lost her brother Percy in an attack in Diagon Alley.

Shadow lost her unborn half-sister. Her mother had lived, but the baby had died. Remus and Tonks were outraged. The spell had come from Voldemort himself, aimed at Lily while she dragged a severely injured woman from the wreckage of Diagon Alley, the same attack that had killed Percy Weasley. Many had died; Death Eaters, Order Members and innocents, so Lily was not seen to immediately as several people were injured in life-threatening ways. The baby had gone by the time they got to her.

In response to the attack, Shadow and her friends began learning several spells to keep their most important body parts shielded, like eyes, stomach, chest, and the like.

As their numbers dwindled, people who went out to get personal items were killed and several returned home, their spirits became dampened. And then, one day, a miraculous thing happened. Longbottom came back.

He looked like a swamp creature: muddy, beardy and dressed like a tramp. He smelt like a swamp creature, too. Ronald Weasley was with him, also in Swamp-Creature state.

Sitting down, they explained several things: they needed to get to Ravenclaw tower (Luna didn't offer to lead them, instead it was a foolish girl called Lisa) and they had an Invisibility Cloak. Fabulous. After quite a long time, they returned, looking haggard and worn. Lisa was missing.

"They killed her," he said numbly.

"That's what we've had to try and survive with," Shadow snarled, suddenly feeling very, very angry. "Colin died because of you, you foul, stupid little dung beetle!"

"He died bravely, while you ran away," screamed Ginny at her brother. "You have no _idea_ what it's like to watch the light leave someone's eyes right before you."

"He died because he was stupid," jeered Longbottom. Luna got up. Fury like nobody had ever seen from the blonde, pixie-like girl radiated from her every pore.

"Colin died like a hero," she whispered. "And he would not have been in this mess if you had never been born. It is completely and utterly your fault, Neville Longbottom. And if I ever have to see you again after this battle, I _will_ kill you."

"An enemy of my enemy is my friend," recited Longbottom.

"The enemy of my enemy is not necessarily my friend," she shot back. Shadow stood behind Luna, showing her silent support. Slowly, several more people, about a quarter of the room, began to stand. "If you know what's good for you, you'll get out of here after you kill Voldemort...if you don't get murdered in the process."

It was into this tense atmosphere, the room still bristling about Shadow's comment, that Draco Malfoy, looking haggard and worn, walked into after two years of silence.


	5. In Which the Saga draws to a close

_I apologise if this chapter is rubbish. I was listening to someone stupid. Sorry, but my brain cells died, along with grammar. Grammar died of shame, though._

He froze. He seemed to realise he had stumbled in on something, because his blue eyes widened to almost the size of the bags beneath them. Shadow stared at him. He stared back, but there was no time for mushy crap, because her father and mother and the whole Order of the Phoenix apart from Snape walked into the room. "We're going to fight a battle we aren't ready for," Remus whispered in Shadow's ear. "We'll all be killed."

"You're going to live, Remus Lupin!" she whispered back fiercely. "For me and for Tonks and for mum." He looked slightly taken aback, but then wrapped her up in a huge bear hug. The students, followed by the Order, rushed out of the room. Shadow pulled her mother aside.

"Die and I'll kill you," she hissed.

Lily looked amused. "Of course." She kissed Shadow's forehead and set out into battle. Shadow performed some charms: mostly on her eyes, chest and other less protected areas, before doing the same as her mother and classmates.

The Great Hall was the centre of the fighting, Shadow discovered quickly. There were red and green lights flying everywhere: a slightly strange thought that it looked like Christmas decorations crossed her mind. She noticed Luna fighting fiercely against the female Carrow, and moved over to help her. Luna looked at her gratefully. The first loss of their side was Amy, who Shadow had seen very little of in the Room. Nobody was telling the younger kids that they couldn't fight, so many of them were dying. Once they had dealt with Carrow, Shadow and Luna broke away from one another, and Shadow found herself fighting Fenrir Greyback. Greyback didn't have a wand, simply a knife tucked into his belt.

Greyback leaped onto her, and she kicked his stomach. Soon, Shadow lost her wand when he kicked her hand. She struggled away from the knife that was by her throat, and danced around Greyback, kicking and elbowing where she could. Greyback began flailing around, and the knife caught her face. It sunk into the flesh of her forehead, making her cry out. It luckily didn't get through the shield around her eyes, but it did continue down her cheek. She pulled herself away and tried to work through the pain. Lily stunned Greyback from behind and pulled Shadow up, summoned Shadow's wand and put a blood-clotting spell on the cut. "It'll scar," Lily said softly. "But there won't be any other damage to anything under your skin."

"Thanks," she replied and hurried back out to the battle.

It seemed hours had passed when Voldemort called off the battle. The world had simply fallen into a whirl of blood and death. Shadow's limbs were heavy with exhaustion, and she set out to find her mother, her father, and her friends. She passed Amy's body, along with Terri and Steven, laying peaceful in death. She kept walking along the lines of corpses, seeing so many people... Then she screamed. "Mum!"

Lily was laying face-down on the floor. Shadow fumbled to find a pulse, and found a very weak one. "Madame Pomphrey! Anybody!" She screeched, and Pomphrey ran to her, and took one look at Lily and pressed a portkey into Lily's hand. "To Saint Mungo's," she explained. Shadow nodded, and tried to comfort herself. And then Ginny was there, along with her family, and they were lying around Ron Weasley's body. "Ron," wept Ginny. "I didn't like him, but I loved him," she cried. Shadow comforted her friend, and Luna and Hermione came to comfort her, too. Draco was nowhere to be seen. After a while, nobody was quite sure how long, Voldemort came back. In his arms was Longbottom's still body.

The world stopped. Longbottom was gone-they were all doomed, dead...Saint Mungo's would be stormed and Shadow's mother would die, and so would everyone else...

And Longbottom disappeared in the chaos that was them rushing at Voldemort, trying to kill him, trying to stop the monster from hurting their friends and family and partners anymore-the crowd rushed up and Ginny was nearly hit by a killing curse-Molly Weasley killed Bellatrix Lestrange, and Voldemort's rage blasted them back-Longbottom killed Voldemort, it was almost over, it was almost _over..._

But it wasn't over quite yet. Lily and Snape were in Saint Mungo's and Remus had proposed to Tonks, and she had said yes and there was Draco to talk to...

Her mother first, Shadow decided. Draco last.

The Healers didn't let her see her mother at first, but when they had finally helped her into an induced healing coma, they let her in. Lily looked so peaceful, yet ill, red hair spread around a pale white face, green eyes closed. The Healers dragged Shadow away to tend to her cut: it would scar, but she would be fine, apart from that.

Remus and Tonks asked Shadow to be a bridesmaid for their wedding that would be held in the winter, about February time.

Now was the talk she dreaded the most: talking to Draco.

"Where's Colin?" Draco asked her.  
"He's dead," she replied softly. "He died a while ago."

"Oh."

"My mum's going to be fine," she offered up after a long, awkward silence. "And so am I. Ginny, Hermione and Luna will be, too."

"I'll be fine, too," he replied.

"I missed you," she offered. Apparently, that was what he needed to hear, sweeping her up into a hug. She kissed him softly.

"Missed you too," he whispered.

Remus and Tonks' wedding went off without a hitch, and Lily was completely fine after a few months in hospital. Snape asked her to marry him, which she did happily. Shadow and Draco's relationship grew stronger and stronger until a few years after that he asked her to marry him. They had three children, Amy Marie, Samantha Terri and Steven Michael Malfoy.

Draco died of old age at the _very_ old age of 167. Shadow passed away a year after that, leaving behind three children, nine grandchildren, and four great-grandchildren.

Luna married Steven Cornfoot, a boy a year older than her, and had one child, three grandchildren and six great-grandchildren. Both died at age 190.

Ginny married Oliver Wood, and had six children, six grandchildren and four great-grandchildren when she passed away two years after her husband at age 201.

Hermione married a muggle, Joshua Treble, who died at age 99. Hermione passed on a few years later at 109, leaving four children, four grandchildren and eight great-grandchildren.

Remus and Tonks had only one child, Teddy Remus Lupin, who married Hermione's third child. The two died at 123.

Lily and Severus Snape had no children, but were happy to watch as Shadow grew up and Snape looked after her like a father would. Both died at 154.

They did not live happily ever after, because there were all sorts of problems, but they lived and loved, even when they were upset or something was wrong. So, in a way, they did get their happy endings.


End file.
